Behind Enemy Lines
by briar black death rose
Summary: With Aizen gone and no one to rule Hueco Mundo it is decided that the substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki would be their new King. Ichigo becoming the zero espada. With the aid of his inner hollow the two take the crown. Ruling over the world of the dead. Complications arise and soon enough a new enemy arises planning to take down Ichigo and those he cherishes most.
1. A new King

It had been almost three years since the winter war had ended, Ichigo recently regaining both his hollow and Shinigami powers over a year and a half ago. Ichigo now eighteen years old. The few remaining espada and arrancars that lived rarely ever showed up in the world of the living. The only reason they had was to bitch at the shinigami for ruining their home saying how it was a nice shit hole but now Hueco Mundo look as if three hurricanes and Ichigo ran through it ten times past these few years. Ichigo had not returned once to Hueco Mundo ever since being killed by Ulquiorra and he had never really thought of doing do. It was a dull wasteland. He only attacked hollows if they entered the world of the living. There were exceptions like his inner hollow and the few espada. They had somewhat achieved a treaty. Basically it was 'leave us the fuck alone Shinigami and we will too!' head captain was not too pleased with Grimmjow's words. Somehow Ulquiorra managed to be resurrected, the stubborn bastard just wasn't ready to die yet. Every since Ichigo regained his powers he seemed more hollow like. His inner hollow still hadn't really taken a name. He just said he was Zangetsu but it got annoying so Ichigo just hit him over the head. They had developed and interesting relationship as one would call it. The Shinigami were not pleased. However, his hollow had come out and said if they dare lay a finger on his Aibou's head they would face the wrath of all the hollows in the world as they invade Soul Society eating the tasty Soul Reapers. Ichigo's hollow had mentioned that there were far more vasto lorde then appeared to be. They were mainly in hiding ever since Aizen had showed up parading around like a God. Ichigo now sat on his bed, his hollow being rather affectionate rather than cruel at the moment. Allowing Ichigo the comfort of cuddling up beside him.  
"We should give you a name," said Ichigo.  
"Don't need one King," said the hollow and rested his hand on Ichigo's thigh.  
"Yeah you do," insisted Ichigo.  
The hollow sighed, his golden eyes shimmering with a slight annoyance. How he was the horse rather than the king amazed him at times.  
"Fine," said the hollow," how about Max?"  
"Isn't that a dogs name in America?" asked Ichigo  
"How about Angel?" asked the hollow saying the name with a Spanish accent.  
Ichigo snorted, "Yeah 'cause you're so an angel."  
"Erverto?" asked the hollow.  
"Yeah, you are demonic, but no," said Ichigo," sorry but in the throws of pleasure I don't want to scream Erverto. It sounds stupid."  
"Then you pick one you nit-picky bastard," snapped the hollow.  
"Kyojin?" asked Ichigo.  
The hollow glared knowing it meant lunatic.  
"Okay, okay chill I was just kidding on that one," said Ichigo," I got nothing to go on here. Why not Kane?"  
The hollow shook his head not liking the name.  
"Kaemon?" asked Ichigo.  
"That sounds too much like demon," snarled the hollow.  
"Kenji?" asked Ichigo," it means two and my name means one."  
The hollow sighed," I guess that will suffice."  
"Big word for such a young thing," teased Ichigo and smiled.  
For once Ichigo heard a normal laugh that indicated nothing wrong. Kenji wrapped his arms around his Ichigo kissing his temple. Though the mood was ruined at the opening of the air. It was a garganta and it made Ichigo stiffen. Either it was Grimmjow truly waiting to finish him off or Ulquiorra waiting to get his revenge on Kenji for all the mean things he did to Ulquiorra. Last week Kenji put Ulquiorra's hair in pig tails while he slept, placing blush and red, vibrant lipstick on his lips and blue eye shadow that made him look like a hooker. Kenji managed to get photographs of this and left the camera under the wood floor.  
"Yo Shinigami," said a deep voice.  
Ichigo looked to see Grimmjow and smiled.  
"Hey arrancar," said Ichigo joining in on the joke.  
Kenji scowled at Jeagerjaues for his invasion, of all times, just as he was about to ravish Ichigo and he had to come in.  
"Stop being a pansy," said Grimmjow to Kenji and turned to Ichigo," we need ta talk. Ulquiorra sent me here. Pissed me off, but he said it be better than he coming since he muttered something about using a cero to blast off your inner hollows head."  
"I have a name you know," said Kenji matter o factly.  
Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow at Kenji," Do you now. And who gave it to you. _King?_"  
Kenji growled at Grimmjow using that term to describe Ichigo. That was his name to use for Ichigo, not Grimmjow.  
"Yes," hissed Kenji," I am Kenji now and you have to address me as it."  
"Yeah whatever," said Grimmjow.  
Kenji was getting bored at how he couldn't play with Ichigo and ignored the nagging in the back of his brain. Sneakily he made it seem as he was yawning but he licked his fingers, seeming harmless. Then using his other hand he managed to get the saliva coated fingers in the front of Ichigo's pants, his thumb rubbing over the slit before he began to palm Ichigo's limp member to life.  
"K-Kenji!" gasped Ichigo.  
"Hush my King," purred Kenji," we hollows do this as if nothing. So keep your conversation up with Grimmjow and let me finish what we started before he oh so rudely interrupted."  
Ichigo nodded his head trying his best to focus on Grimmjow.  
"He's right," said Grimmjow," sometimes hollows fuck each others brains out while having a meeting and talk like they are fully clothed. Aizen wasn't too pleased about some of the ex espada's behaviours. That's how a few became numeros since Aizen decided if they were going to act like animals they were not fit to be Espada."  
Ichigo agreed.  
"Kenji remember when you popped outta my inner world one night at dinner?" asked Ichigo and bucked his hips into Kenji's hand moaning.  
"Oh you gotta tell me the story," said Grimmjow knowing how the Kurosaki household was. They had forced him to stay for dinner. Most accepting except Karin who was very insightful on how she thought of him.  
"Well I was bored an' King wouldn' come in an' play wit me so I popped out," said Kenji," his pops was shocked, Karin was peeved and Yuzu was looking at me bu' didn' see me. I fergot they could see me so when I was tellin' Ichi if he didn't play wit me I woul' punish him I wasn' expectin' the little brat Karin to put her fist full of reistu and punch me.I didn' even know the kid could do tha'. Hurt like hell. Glad she didn' kick me."  
Grimmjow began to chuckle.  
"Finish of the rest I know that ain't all," said Grimmjow.  
"The brat brought me down ta eye level sayin' if I ever hurt her Ichi-nii I would be toast," said Kenji.

"C'mon harder," moaned Ichigo.

Ichigo's fingers moving up to touch himself as he twisted and pinched his nipples arching his back. Kenji chuckled and looked at Grimmjow.

"Now we went of on a tangent," said Kenji," please tell me why you visit here."

"Ichigo is the King of Hueco Mundo," muttered Grimmjow," and here I thought I would be 'cause I'm the King."

"Well my King beat you," said Kenji.

Ichigo gave out a strangled moan as he felt himself release all over Kenji's pale fingers. Moving his fingers away from Ichigo's pants Kenji began to like the substance off his fingers grinning his psychotic grin.

"He accepts," said Kenji.

Grimmjow shivered at the thought of Ichigo's counterpart roaming Hueco Mundo. Picking up Ichigo, Grimmjow threw him over his shoulders getting loud complaints and Kenji put in his two cents but Grimmjow opened a garganta and pulled Kenji by the scruff of his neck. They arrived in the centre of Las Noches. Grimmjow put Ichigo down. They had arrived where the throne room was held. The remaining espada, Nnoitra, Neliel, her fraccione, Tia Hallibel, as well as the tres bestias, Ulquiorra, sadly those two bitched Loly and Melony, whoever they were fraccione Grimmjow felt sorry for them, as well as Szayelaparro Granz. Somehow that bastard managed to get set free, something about analysing it and that the drugs didn't have a permanent effect or his body would have become dust like Ulquiorra's. Neliel was the first to great Ichigo in her child form head butting his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ichigo gasped and grabbed Neliel holding her childish form.

"Nel what the hell?" exclaimed Ichigo," I could have dropped you!"

Nel sniffled and looked up at Ichigo with those large teary hazel eyes.

"Itsygo would never drop Nel," said Nel," Itsygo loves Nel. He always catches Nel, just like that time after the battle with Master Grimmjow."

Grimmjow scoffed and moved to sit down at his seat. Ichigo looked up to see the people who were once his enemies watching his every movement like here were to attack them. Sure he was in soul reaper form right now since Grimmjow had took the combat pass making sure he were in this form before coming and he could reach Zangetsu but that would mean having to let go of Nel and Nel was clinging to him making it impossible.

"Um," said Ichigo," I uh..Guess I'm your new leader...But why me? Why not one of the other espada that survived the war?"

Tia scoffed at him.

"You are truly dumb young one," spoke the stoic woman," if you beat Aizen you are clearly the strongest, stronger than all the espada here. You were the obvious choice as a leader."

Ichigo blinked and moved to sit down. Kenji following behind.

"You don't sit there," snapped Loly.

Ichigo glared at the girl, this one had beat up Orihime out of jealousness.

"And why the hell can't I?" asked Ichigo.

"The King sits on the head of the table," said Loly.

"Tch," said Ichigo," I'm not sitting there. I don't need a reminder that Aizen and his stupid tea obession self sat there."

"We did have a lot of tea," mused Ulquiorra.

"So down ta buisness," said Kenji," how the hell is a vizard the leader of arrancars?"

"He doesn't," said Ulquiorra,' we believe we can transform him into an arrancar."

"I am not eating hollows," said Ichigo in a disgusted tone," I may be a hybrid of three races but not once have I craved that."

"You are a level of vasto lorde," spoke Ulquiorra," now do not interrupt me. Szayel here had done research on the hogyoku, far greater than Aizen. He has made a duplicate. One that does not require another hogyoku to eat it. This one does not merge with the owner. It is named the Sokyoku."

Ichigo began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Szayel slightly annoyed the orange haired brat had the nerve to laugh at his creation.

"There is a hill in Soul Society called Sokyoku hill," said Ichigo," I find it kind of funny. Man that thing took so much damage. When I fought Byukuya and those regai people I had that thing dipping so low I thought it's break off."

"Well do you have a better name for it?" Szayel snapped defensively.

"Sadly I do not since according to Kenji I suck at naming," said Ichigo," so Sokyoku it is."

Szayel glared at their new leader once more before getting up to retrieve his creation.

"This gonna hurt?" asked Ichigo.

"Can't really remember," said the arrancars.

"Do I get to become one?" asked Kenji.

"Wouldn't you just evolve with him?" asked Grimmjow.

"Don't work like that you dumb ass,"said Kenji," I evolve in the hollow stages by how strong my presence is know. Sadly I am still a vasto lorde but at least I don't look like that bull thing."

Ulquiorra knew of what Ichigo's counterpart spoke of, that monster that destroyed him. The thing that was able to make him feel the most emotions.

"When Szayel arrives we will begin the ceremony," said Ulquiorra," Master Kurosaki-sama you and your hollow will be together since you are technically still one being. You're connection will still be there but it will no longer be one body hoarding two souls. Your body is just a gigai back in Karakura Town so it will not matter. Once your transformations are complete if you wish a few of us may accompany you to the world of the living."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. There was no emotion on Kenji's face since he wasn't really afraid. He was a born hollow so it was different. He was born into Ichigo's soul and he stayed there knowing what it was like. Ichigo wondered if it hurt changing from a hollow to a menos to all the other stages. It made him think of the chid cartoon Pokemon.

"Oh ya comin'?" asked Kenji.

"Uh yeah," replied Ichigo and got up.

Following behind Ulquiorra, somewhat worried. Would this really turn him into a arrancar? Or would this lead to his demise due to a sneak attack. Ichigo only agreed because this could achieve real peace between the three worlds. Soul Reapers leaving the esapda be and let the mindless hollows die as they will. Ichigo knew KEnji hated them so really it was only balancing out the souls.

"Don't be nervous," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo glared at his somewhat friend, he had wanted Ichigo dead just for the way he looked at him. A pathetic reason really but Ichigo enjoyed the fight so it really wasn't so bad a reason. For all Ichigo knows there might be a back story to it. He wouldn't pry. Not his place. With all of his thinking Ichigo hadn't noticed that they had begun the transformation. Ichigo looked at Kenji nervously. Kenji gave Ichigo a reassuring looking telling him everything would be okay and that if this was betrayal they would all perish. Ichigo waited, a flash off light going off. Pain shooting throughout his body yet not being able to say a word. Trying to scream yet his mouth wouldn't open.

Grimmjow watched as the light stopped, bringing smoke. It was taking forever for it to clear but once it did there stood Ichigo and Kenji. Grimmjow's eyes only focused on Ichigo's form. There stood a porcelain white Ichigo. Long orange hair hanging down to his butt most likely. Ichigo was looking down but Grimmjow noticed the mask it was almost like his. Except the teeth at the jaw line were different. Less sharp looking. Ichigo looked up, staring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow noticed those black on gold eyes but once Ichigo blinked they returned to their normal amber shade. No doubt they would change color like they did when it came to his emotions. Grimmjow stood frozen as those eyes looked at him. Ichigo stood up, stumbling at first but he managed to use his sword to steady himself. Moving forward Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow placing a kiss on his lips. Nothing sexual at all. Pulling back Ichigo smiled and moved to Ulquiorra as well, kissing him on the lips shocking the cuarto even more. Ichigo leaned back and smiled smugly as he walked bare foot to Kenji helping him up. Nothing much had changed. He was the same as Ichigo but the eyes were still black on gold for that was Kenji's original eye color.

"W..What the hell?" said a confused Grimmjow.

Ichigo had a confused look on his face.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"What's with that kiss?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's a greeting," said Ichigo.

"So you're gonna kiss everyone you meet?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Only the people I like," said Ichigo in a seductive tone.

Leaning forward Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's jacket pulling Grimmjow into a kiss. His tongue managing to slip inside Grimmjow's. After Ichigo's lungs demanded they receive air Ichigo pulled back.

"Yer such a lil tease," said Kenji and pulled Ichigo making Ichigo sit in his lap.

Ichigo yawned and laid their. The group of arrancars left, leaving only the top ones. The espada.

"So was your transformation well?" asked Szayel.

"Tch it hurt and I couldn't even move," said Ichigo," why I need to be an arrancar I do not know."

"Espada," corrected Szayel.

"What ever," growled Ichigo.

"Where's your mark?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Let's strip him so we can see," said Grimmjow grinning widely.

"I agree," said Kenji.

Ichigo sighed and ignored the few female arrancars that stuck around. A faint pink blush was present on his face but Ichigo remained calm as the two undressed him. Quiet disappointed that it wasn't anywhere like Ichigo's ass. Instead it was on Ichigo's right hipbone. The number zero was there. Naming him the strongest. Kenji decided to look there too and he got rank number one.

"Aw fuck number one," growled Kenji.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Halibel.

"I was hoping for zero duh," replied Kenji," King isn't suppose to win."

"He's King for a reason you moronic lunatic," said Halibel

Kenji sighed and flopped back down into his seat.

"Lets go back to the world of the living," said Ichigo," I don't wanna worry anyone."

Kenji grinned at that, knowing that Ichigo didn't suspect how his shinigami friends would react to his new form. Hell it was so casual for Ichigo that he probably still felt like a shinigami himself.

"This is gonna be fun," Kenji whispered to him.

**Ichigo: Another story?**

**Briar: I got bored okay. And hey I'm being nice in this on.**

**Ichigo:how?**

**Briar: you're not gonna be preggers.**

**Ichigo:really?**

**Briar:I dunno. You've been a bad bitch, haha just kidding. No MPreg.**

**Ichigo cheers:woohooo!**

**Briar: Yer not safe I still have Du Hast Mich**

**Ichgo:...**

**Briar: Until next time my lovlies**


	2. Altercations for the new realm

Serietie was in peace for once. The construction had been finished awhile ago and there were even replacements from the war. The head captain had decided to have three vizards become captains. Kensei, Shinji and Rose. The sky was still it's usually vibrant blue with those few moving clouds. That's when everything changed. An immense spiritual pressure weighted heavily on every soul reaper. Any low level soul reapers knocked unconscious which included the majority of the thirteen court guard squad. The captains even had problems moving. Only a selected few lieutenants could move. Rukia gasped recognizing who this power belonged to. It was heading towards squad one.

Ichigo casually walked towards the head captain. He was still unable to control his spiritual pressure. Kenji followed behind cackling like a mad man as they moved forward. It was a last minute decision to soul society. Mainly was because if he didn't and they just saw his gigai shit would go down. Ichigo had found out he was never really alive after the war since a human with such intense spiritual pressure was unheard of. As well as you had to be dead to be a soul reaper. Which did happen after his fight with Byukuya and Renji. Kisuke had cut his chain of fate basically killing him and his only option to become a soul reaper to return to his human body.

Now as Ichigo walked he could hear the commotion going on. Alarms we being set off by the soul reapers who could move, he could even feel a few captain's spiritual pressure coming his way. However, it didn't matter now since Ichigo was at the front gate. It's not like he's going to assassinate old man Yamamoto. That would be stupid and pointless and Hueco Mundo would never get the peace it wanted. Though to outsiders it probably did seem like Ichigo wanted to kill Yamamoto since Ichigo himself was an espada, so was his inner hollow as well as having three espada trailing behind him.

"Stop!" yelled one of the guards.

Ichigo turned to see the man shaking like an earthquake causing Ichigo to scowl.

"All I want is to meet with the commander," said Ichigo," I am the King of Hueco Mundo."

"Ichigo!" yelled a new voice.

"What now?" asked Ichigo mostly to himself.

"Hey it's your midget friend," said Kenji.

"I heard that!" yelled Rukia," you better apologize hollow!"

"I ain't hollow no more," said Kenji," ya gotta call me Kenji. King gave meh a name."

Kenji stuck out his blue tongue at that.

"How immature," huffed Rukia.

"Ah Rukia chill," said Ichigo," he's just teasing you."

"I know," said Rukia and smiled, her smile then turned into a frown," what happened to you?"

"Well if you escort me to the head captain I'll tell you everything," said Ichigo.

"Move!" Rukia commanded to the guard.

"B...But Miss Kuchiki," said the guard.

"You are only a guard I am a lieutenant now move!" Rukia ordered.

"Upgraded huh," said Ichigo.

"Ya," said Rukia," Ukitake needed a lieutenant."

"I thought Isane's sister and that other guy where Ukitake's lieutenants," said Ichigo.

"No they were third seats like me," said Rukia.

"Enough chitter chatter," grunted Grimmjow.

"Who shoved a stick up his hollow hole this morning?" asked Rukia.

Kenji began to laugh.

"What?"asked Rukia.

"Oh Grimmjow's just mad because I kissed him," said Ichigo.

"Oh okay," said Rukia,"...Wait what?"

"I was just teasing him," said Ichigo and snickered.

"Everyone's faces are so priceless."

Walking down the hall Ichigo could still feel the presence of the captain's closing in. Ichigo was sure that he was near the head captain's room anyway. The captains were almost near the front gate. That's when he saw the entrance and he felt the cool metal blade pressed against his throat.

"Expected of the lieutenant of squad one," said Ichigo and raised his hands indicating he was harmless.

"What do you want here?" asked the head captain.

The other captains had arrived, no doubt swords pressed against the espada's throats. A pissed off Grimmjow was Ichigo's indicator that he was correct.

"Peace," said Ichigo," and that you do not kill me. A human can not rule Hueco Mundo. So in order for me to be their King I had to become one of them. They split me and Kenji and did not try to off me. No doubt some of them hold a small or large dislike for me. I have no idea which would lead to them easily lying to me. I am not a traitor and have no plans on attacking soul society. But if you declare war remember this. The only reason you won was because of me. As well as because Aizen tried to kill his remaining espada that he deemed useless."

Yamamoto's eyebrows raised in surprise and suspicion and his eyes opened a little.

"I highly doubt that," said Yamamoto.

"I am now the King," said Ichigo," all I ask is that soul reapers not come and go as they please. An invitation would be what to do. Send someone who I wouldn't deem as a threat."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Yamamoto.

"Because one of my most violent men who loves to fight, not as much as Nnoitra hasn't even attacked you," replied Ichigo," Grimmjow hasn't touch one of your men. The others have remained calm. Even Kenji besides his occasional laughs and his smirk."

"Why is he like this?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"The idiot is just remembering the time he kicked Byukuya's ass and he loves the facial expression you guys have," informed Ichigo.

"And if we agree to this peace?" asked Yamamoto," and not kill you?"

"We most likely won't bother you," said Ichigo," you only get to kill hollows in the world of the living. Anyone above adhuchas is not to be killed. Evolution is everything to these guys. You can't just kill them. So menos are far game...Well the ones who don't look like they're going to evolve. So other than that ya, it's like snakes. We don't attack unless you bother or provoke us."

"Okay," replied Yamamoto," you are in charge of this world and any chaos is your dealing with. We will except these terms for you have put up so much for us."

Ichigo nodded his head in appreciation.

"On one condition though," said Yamamoto.

"Which is?" asked Ichigo.

"Take one soul reaper," said Yamamoto," they will monitor your movements. The time will be told to them not you so you will have no idea when they leave."

"Sure," said Ichigo,"I guess Rukia. She is a lieutenant after all and she is strong enough to survive."

"Any objections?" asked Yamamoto to the captains.

There were no objections as what could be told.

"Then it is settled, Ichigo Kurosaki will go back to Hueco Mundo and have lieutenant Rukia kuchiki to watch their movements," said Yamoto then banged his staff on the ground," dismissed."

**Sorry it's so short but eh. I got a chapter out right so that's good. I'll try to make the next chapter longerb ut I love du hast mich.**

**Ichigo:Lazy.**

**Kenji: And it sucks**

**Briar: Shut up.**

**Ichigo: You said I don't get preggers. Does Kenji?**

**Briar:...Uh I never thought of that. But I think he might kill me for that one.**

**Kenji: Damn rights.**

**Briar: Until next time my lovlies.**


	3. Another within the hollow realm

**Briar: Well I decided to update this, I actually have a real plot going now.**

**Kenji: W-O-W you really do suck.**

**Briar: :O your so mean *pouts* and if you looked Ichigo doens't fall in love with anyone but you.**

**Kenji: Okay changed my mind *hugs Briar* I love you now.**

**Brair: T^T Mhmmm surrrrrre ya do.**

Rukia was shocked at once again returning to Las noches. Last time she had been there she had almost died. Now she sat there on one of the couches in the lounge surrounded by a woman known as Halibel, a man with pink hair that Renji had found know as Szayel aparro. There was also Nel playing with an annoyed Grimmjow who threatened to cut off her head. That threat was cut short but Halibel. Her response was she would cut off Grimmjow's most prized possesion if he were to harm an innocent child. After that nothing was said to harm Nel.**  
**

"Hey Rukia jus' chill," spoke Kenji," we are epsada not monsters. We aren't gonna eat'cha. Unless ya wanna."

Kenji wiggly his eyebrows suggestively only to be hit on the head by Ichigo who scowled.

"I ain't scared of ya King," said Kenji.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at that, his demeanour changing as he pinned Kenji to the ground with one hand, a cero in the other.

"Afraid now?" asked Ichigo.

Kenji began to laugh maniacally at the threat that Ichigo was giving.

"Awe be careful 'er else tha espada are gonna see something else and yer friend here will be scared fer life," informed Kenji," 'er turned on I dunno."

Rukia blushed ten shades of red at what Kenji was saying and as a Kuchiki she was not going to stick around if that were to happen. Once she had walked in on a hotted make out scene and she did everything in her willpower to keep a poker face on as she walked out. Renji was stupid enough not to get the idea and walk in when Ichigo was about to give Kenji a blow job. It did not end well. Renji was so shocked he said his precious red hair almost turned white from shock. Later on, even though Ichigo was beat red like a tomato he managed to laugh at his friends idiocy.

"So um..Is there anything to do in Hueco mundo?" asked Rukia.

"Fight, fuck and eat that's about it," admitted Grimmjow.

"Well fighting seems fun," approved Ichigo," you could maybe get a bankai. Then you'd really be stronger than Pineapple head."

"No," replied Rukia," I actually have some questions. I'd rather have those answered than fight. So Sazyel would you answer them."

"I'm insulted that you would ask any one than I,"answered Szayel.

"How did you get Ichigo to become a hollow without him going nuts like he did in Hell and in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh that's easy," Sazyel began," we have a tool like the Hogyoku..And I would like it if you did not laugh at it's name like the King, or make fun of it or I may find you an interesting test subject. It is called the Sogyoku it does not do the same thing as the Hogyoku it does more. See in order to split our King's soul we needed Kenji too. Since our King was a vizard he could hollowifie. He was stronger than most, even though he could not produce a cero like that blonde one, Kurosaki-sama was a vasto lorde. Kenji seemed to be an arrancar but without the hollow hole nor the mask. An evolved creature you see. You could say he was more soul reaper than the rest of us. Anyway, the Sogyoku basically split the two apart, they are still merged, so Kenji can still speak to Kurosaki-sama in his head but Ichigo can do the same. Kenji is more hollow than Ichigo so for Ichigo to become an arrancar we have some of Kenji's power merge with Kurosaki-sama's. In turn the balance of soul reaper and hollow to become an arrancar was balanced. The reason he is our espada is because he has so much spiritual pressure to begin with."

"You have learned to control it," replied Rukia," it's still really strong but I imagine since you are the King of Hueco mundo it would be far more immense. I heard when you learned the final gestuga tenshou even Aizen couldn't feel your spiritual pressure. So you could even be at that strength knowing you."

"Maybe," replied Ichigo," I don't wanna try increasing it cause I might hurt the other espada."

"Thanks for caring," Grimmjow replied sarcastically.

"Zip it," growled Ichigo.

"Is there any other questions?" Szayel asked to Rukia.

"Why Ichigo?" asked Rukia," I mean I know he's strong but he tried to kill you guys! He managed to do so to Ulquiorra."

"We had a truce," replied Szayel with a laboured sigh at Rukia's question," we needed him so that if any further enemies approached they wouldn't dare touch Hueco mundo. Ichigo is known well in Soul society. No one would dare try to attack us now. We are free to live like we wanted. In Hueco mundo, not soul society, not the world of the living. These sands do get boring at times but we only go to the world of the living every do often. We don't even need food. Yammy enjoyed it the most but he was gluttonous."

"I heard all Espada, they govern some form of death," said Rukia," so what is Kenji and Ichigo suppose to represent?"

"Our King would be greed," declared Szayel," and Kenji would be...Well I guess he could fall in the same category as I. Madness. If you've noticed he is a little crazy."

"Hey!" protested Kenji," I ain't as crazy no more!"

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery," teased Grimmjow.

"Shut the fuck up!" hissed Kenji.

Szayel sighed," Fine you can have insanity. It's different and I'm sure people who are insane have some normality."

Kenji scowled at that.

"How is Ichigo greedy?" asked Rukia.

"Because he wants to protect everyone," informed Szayel," his friends, family and now he will protect this entire world. And for what?"

"Because I couldn't protect the person I loved the most," Ichigo whispered.

"Who was that?" asked Halibel.

"My mother, I killed her," admitted Ichigo.


	4. Home

**Briar: okay so I decided to change the plot a little-**

**Kenji: What! I liked the idea before**

**Briar: Oh hush Kenji, there isn't much of a difference, I still give you the love you want.**

**Kenji: Damn straights! I deserve it.**

**Briar: On with the story.**

Ichigo looked down at his hands, guilt ridden. Even though it was Grand Fisher who killed his mother, it was still Ichigo's fault. He should of been stronger, or at least listened to his Mom or told her of the girl who was going to fall into the river. Ichigo was interrupted from his flashback when he felt a throbbing pain in his head. Looking up Ichigo noticed Rukia standing there with her fist clenched. Of course, Rukia who else would hit him like that. Ichigo gave her a smile and thanked her for knocking sense into him like she always did.

"Jeez you should be happy," said Rukia," your a King now and you got subjects to rule! No time to be down in the dumps! Cheer up Ichigo."

"Thanks midget," said Ichigo," you always know how to help."

"Tch," scoffed Rukia," what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't do that?"

Ichigo laughed," Not a very good one."

Pulling Rukia into a hug, Ichigo sensed her shock at such physical contact. The only person besides Ichigo's family, Kenji was the only one Ichigo really touched in such a manner. This brought a smile to her face but once she felt lips on her own her jaw dropped once Ichigo pulled away causing her to slap him in shock.

"W-What the hell!" studdered Rukia," what was that for?!"

Ichigo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking up at Rukia Ichigo couldn't help but smile around her.

"I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but I know you Rukia Kuchiki," answered Ichigo," I know how you feel and honestly, I don't think Shiro wants to be called my Queen since he is my horse...And a guy as well. I think a King deserves a consort who will be able to produce a heir. I like you Rukia, but I could never be with you because of the dangers I faced. Before when Kenji was a lunatic and the fact your brother would skewer me with his zanpaktou even if I tried. I'm not chosing you because I need a heir. I'm chosing you because I'm returning your feelings with ones of my own."

"Baka," replied Rukia," Kon must have affected your body some how."

"No," said Ichigo," I liked you anyway."

"And why not return Orihime's feelings?" asked Rukia.

"She can never accept me," sighed Ichigo," when I went to save her she was terrified when I placed my mask on. Afterwards she told herself she was not afraid but deep down even I know she was. Now that I am an espada I am again something she will fear even though I have more common sense over those weaker hollows."

"And what about your love for your inner hollow?" questioned Rukia.

"Well I don't think Kenji minds sharing," responded Ichigo," do ya?"

"Naw," spoke Kenji," yer King, and I'm a guy. How am I suppose ta get preggers and give ya a family? She's already a noble and she don't got a stick up her ass like her brother. I think after all the times we saved her hid that lord stick up his ass should let ya court her."

"That was worded so nicely," Ichigo responded sarcastically.

Kenji smirked and sat on the other side of Ichigo, arm wrapped around him. Leaning forward Kenji's mouth was right beside Ichigo's ear.

"Does that mean she gets to watch us fuck?" Shiro whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear.

Pushing Kenji away playfully Ichigo had a faint blush on his face but shook his head. No way was Rukia watch them do it. That was just wrong on so many levels. However, Ichigo assured Kenji that he would be Ichigo's main mate, and Rukia would be his second. That made Kenji happy deep down inside because he thought that since his King had a woman that she would be more important that he.

"So what are the plans today?" Ichigo asked.

"Weren't we goin' ta the world o' the livin'?" asked Kenji," 'cause we haven't yet. Instead we went ta soul society."

Ichigo forgot about that, before he had opened a garaganta he remembered Soul Society. Now that they weren't there Ichigo figured now would be a good time to visit his family and tell them he would be leaving them. He could picture it now, Yuzu crying about not wanting her to go, and Karin would most likely stand there and kick him once for good measures for being the new Lord of Dumbasses for taking such a big position that could get him killed. His father of course would act all goofy before being all serious. Yuzu would demand he stay for at least one last meal. That meant Ichigo if he took his espada would need giagi's since Yuzu couldn't see ghosts that well. They were still a blur to her.

"Okay who wants to come with me besides Rukia and Kenji?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow spoke as well as Ulquiorra. Grimmjow spoke because he loved watching the family since it was the second most entertaining thing ever. Ulquiorra since he felt it was his duty to watch his King now. Everyone had gigai's there and Ichigo's was most likely in his room, hopefuly unihabited by Kon.

Opening a Garanta Ichigo and co stepped through, walking across until they found the other side, landing infront of Kisuke's shop. There the two kids who worked there swept the dirt. It was confusing why they swept dirt but Ichigo never questioned why they did it.

"Whoa what happened to you carrot top?" asked Jinta.

"Nothing of your concern," stated Ichigo," Kisuke in or is he sleeping again?"

There was a yawn and there appeared Kisuke holding his face over his face and his hat slightly tilted.

"I'm up," announced Kisuke," just woke up from a little nap."

"The gigai's where they were last time?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course!" beamed Kisuke," well except for yours Ichigo. That must be at your house."

Nodding his head Ichigo allowed everyone to enter Kisuke's shop. Grabbing their gigai's and reappearing in no time. Rukia was the only one who had a mod soul. Grimmjow refusing since he didn't like the faux body and Ulquiorra because he only used it when visiting. He didn't need his spirit form to take down lowly hollows. After everyone was dressed Ichigo, Kenji had Rukia, Grimmjow and ulquiorra follow them to Ichigo's home. It wasn't too far from Kisuke's so little was said during the short distance. Ichigo opened the door. There was no attack from his father indicating he was working. It was the middle of the day so Yuzu must of been grocery shopping and Karin at soccer practice. Kenji went forward and made it back in record time. Already in his gigai, he carried Ichigo's since he was technically dead. Just as he was about to enter his body Ichigo heard a sharp gasp. Turning around, body forgotten Ichigo turned to see Karin staring directly at him and Yuzu at the guest. Ichigo didn't understand the look on his sister's face until he realized she was staring at his face. The hollow mask present. Since he didn't look beat up, she must have realized it was permanent since Ichigo's mask was only broken when he was injured.

"I-Ichi-nii?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, it's me," anwsered Ichigo.

"But your a hollow!" aaccused Karin," a full blown hollow! Not like the vizard thing you said you were."

"It was required for me to be the ruler of Hueco mundo," said Ichigo," it doesn't change who I am."

"He is correct," spoke Ulquiorra," out of all arrancars Master Ichigo is the most human of us all. It may be because it was the work of the Sogyoku rather than Hogyuko or that when human he was more hollow than soul reaper. Having such vast power that was beyond a soul reaper. He truely transcented the barrier between hollow and soul reaper. What Aizen wanted but without going mad with power."

"So...You're not going to eat us?" asked Karin.

Ichigo began to laugh," Eat you? Yeah right. Eating souls sounds so disgusting. Arrancars don't have to eat hollows. They don't regress since they are more human now. Though they can eat souls if they want. Yammy was proof of hollows not eating real food. The glut ate food to get in his reserrecion form."

"Ichi-nii you're so stupid!" yelled Karin," you had us worry since Kon was in your body and that I still felt Orihime's and the other's spiritual pressure while yours dissapeared. I thought you died!"

Moving forward Ichigo hugged his sister whispering assurance. He was a King after all and he wouldn't die. Not now since he had subjects who needed him and soon a heir as well. Pulling back, Ichigo moved into his gigai. Yuzu seemed to relax more knowing that she could see her brother instead of the empty shell that laid on the floor.

"How long are you staying Ichi-nii?" asked Karin.

"No long," replied Ichigo," I have to get back to Hueco Mundo."

Nodding her head Karin went back to the living room, most likely to watch soccer or some other sport. Grimmjow and co followed Ichigo to the living room. Kenji sitting beside Ichigo, Rukia on Ichigo's lap Grimmjow leaned against the wall and Ulquiorra in a chair. The room looked less roomy with all the people inside it.

It was quiet and said quietness was interrupted with a knock on the door. Karin said she would get it and heard her telling whoever was at the door that they were in the living room. Ichigo caught on that him and the hollows were they. Placing Rukia on one side of his leg, Ichigo looked towards the enterance and noticed it was Renji who emerged. The man had the most shocked expression on his face. Blinking a few times he thought he was going crazy but he wasn't.

"What are these mindless hollows doing here?" asked Renji," what why I are they even in your house. Aren't they your enemies?"

"We are not mindless," growled Grimmjow.

"Says the one acting like an animal," Renji pointed out," hey Ichigo what's with your weird reitsu? It seems more...Dark and dense. Almost like a..."

"Hollows?" asked Ichigo.

"But it can't be," frowned Renji," you didn't die. It would have been all over soul society."

"I became a hollow through one of their devices, I am their King."

"What the hell?! said a confused Renji.

"Didn't Byukuya tell you?" asked Ichigo," he is your captain."

"I was not informed," answered Renji," and what is Rukia doing on your lap?!"

"Jeez calm down Renji," said Rukia.

"She's going to be my Queen," informed Ichigo," since she's already a noble I find this more of an upgrade for her and Byukuya would be pleased."

The only response Ichigo got was Renji's jaw dropping. He seemed unresponsive afterwards. Kenji moved forward and pulled out a permanent marker drawing a mustache on Renji's face and on top of it scribbled idiot. Snickering to himself Kenji ran off to the bathroom hoping to find some cosmetics before Renji got out of it.

"I think you broke him," said Ulquiorra

"Eh he's smarter like this anyway," said Rukia.

**Briar: Chapter finito.**

**Kenji: Is this ever gonna get better? Like seriously when am I fucking MY King.**

**Briar: Uh he's Rukia's King now too. And you have to wait. Ever heard of those who wait get something good er something like that.**

**Kenji: You so got that saying wrong.**

**Briar -.- not my fault I can't remember how things go. Oh I got it! Good things happen to those who wait. I'm pree sure thats how it goes.**

**Kenji: What ever. Until then ya perverts.**

**Briar: :O don't adress them like that, you're ther pervert.**

**Kenji: What ever, pervert.**


	5. Playtime with Kitty

**Briar: Been too long since Ive updated. I apologize. Basically this chapter is pure sex :D**

**Kenji: :D yes!**

**Briar: You're still not topping.**

**Kenji: Bitch!**

**Briar *waves hand up and down not caring* What ev's man, you need ta bottom in this fict. So on with the fict before Kenji starts yelling other things at me that might make you readers laugh or be insulted, he might turn on you since you guys might approve of him bottoming.**

_Flash back._

_After getting Renji back to normal and his brain no longer fried Ichigo had taken care of things that were needed. It had taken over a couple days to get the lug nut to be normal but they had succeeded. Grimmjow walking in butt naked. Renji not enjoying the sight but Ichigo did. Licking his lips and growling lowly at the tease. _

_After ordering Grimmjow to put some clothes on Ichigo started heading to the control room to see that both Las Noches and Hueco Mundo were fine. Pleased with that, Ichigo soon grew bored. Hueco Mundo had nothing to do so of course he did the obvious thing. Bug Grimmjow. The man was already following Ichigo around since Ichigo was still considered Ichigo's prey. Once you were picked as prey they never let go._

_ Loly always watching and waiting for Orihime. To attack. Ichigo would intervene if he ever harmed Orihime too much but she stood her ground. Better than the first time. Ichigo had been informed of how they treated her. Ichigo was proud of how strong she was. Now, Ichigo figured it was to make Orihime stronger. Hollows hated the weak._

_So now, Ichigo being at his top level of power, Grimmjow would follow him. Ichigo oozed power, sending a tingling feeling over Grimmjow every time Ichigo's spiritual pressure brushed against his own. Ichigo was unaware of the shudders Grimmjow would give off on occasions from his spiritual pressure running over Grimmjow. Soon Ichigo would figure what kind of shudders those were. Heading to the bedroom, no one occupied his room. Grimmjow flopping down to sit in a chair. Sword still on his hip and the man looked as bored as Ichigo. A wide grin spread on Ichigo's face. Having Kenji's be put to shame._

_Moving forward Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the collar. Cyan eyes opened in shock and the man was about to attack before Ichigo crushed his own lips against Grimmjow's. This was not like the first tender kiss Ichigo had given Grimmjow. That one was shy an timid. This was was strong, powerful and the hot wet tongue had no problems entering Grimmjow's mouth. The two tangling and Grimmjow finding his eyes shutting, kissing Ichigo back. A growl of approval rumbling through Ichigo's chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, pulling the man closer and moving them towards the bed with ease. Ichigo pushing Grimmjow down and landing on top of him. That feral, carnal look in his eyes as he once more swooped down for another kiss. Tongue running along Grimmjow's upper lip and the man automatically opening his mouth. Ichigo's fingers began to thread through Grimmjow's. Fingers now gripping the powdered blue hair and holding Grimmjow in was enjoying the kiss very much. His stirring appendage being proof. Grimmjow was a great kisser and Ichigo was satisfied with it._

_Pulling back to take a few breathes of air Ichigo leaned down. Hot breath hitting the skin on Grimmjow's neck causing the man to shudder and arch his back up as Ichigo began to suck and bite at the area. Ichigo grinning in triumph. Knowing Grimmjow would not fight him for Ichigo was the king and the king got what he wanted. As well as that Ichigo was more powerful. Grimmjow had to obey him, but it was also a hollow instinct. Mating the powerful and Ichigo couldn't have been more prouder to have claimed Rukia, Kenji and now the sexta espada. Ichigo didn't need the cuarto. He had already chosen and Ichigo's hollow instincts didn't completely rule him._

_"Do you want me to fuck you," Ichigo breathed in Grimmojw's ear huskily before kissing behind Grimmjow's ear._

_Biting on the lobe and tongue darting out across Grimmjow's jawline. The left side of course since the right had his bone fragment. While sending sucks and nips along Grimmjow's jawline, Ichigo patiently waited for an answer. Finally hearing Grimmjow answer with a breathy 'yes' after Ichigo had grounded his hips into Grimmjow's. Ichigo had a pleasant smirk on his face. Removing the white sleeved jacket from Grimmjow and tossing it aside. Revealing Grimmjow's entire chest for Ichigo to see. Licking his lips, Ichigo slid down so that he was now in between Grimmjow's legs. Smirking as he noticed the slight bulge in Grimmjow's pants. _

_Head moving forward Ichigo made a trail of kisses down Grimmjow's chest. Stopping when he got to Grimmjow's pectorals. Tongue dancing around the circumfrence of the dusty colored nipples. Taking it in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth before biting down harshly causing Grimmjow to cry out in pleasure. That cry causing Ichigo's cock to twitch in anticipation for the noises Grimmjow would make once Ichigo was fully seated within him._

_His pants becoming harder and Ichigo found his hips moving forward into the mattress as his stomach area rubbing against Grimmjow's cock. The man moaning in pleasure and hips bucking up. Both knowing the friction would do nothing to alleviate the burning passion in their pants. It didn't matter to both of them though. The feeling amazing and both knowing what was to come._

_However, Ichigo did want to speed up the process. Moving back up once more, Ichigo took in the sight of Grimmjow. His face having a tint of red running across his face, eyes half mast at the moment and swirling with lust. Eyes nearing black with dilation from what they were doing. His breathes becoming a little breathier. The sight was absolutely delicious._

_Hand coming forward Ichigo undid the obi and tugged Grimmjow's pants down. Revealing his length. Ichigo smiling at the sight._

_"Transform," ordered Ichigo._

_It took a few seconds for Grimmjow's eyes to open and confusion to set in on the question. The espada answer with a confused 'huh?' Ichigo clarifying he wanted Grimmjow to be in his resurrecion form while they fucked. Ichigo agreeing to go in his form as well. They both had their swords. Ichigo's had been moved near the end of the bed while he had began to move up and down against Grimmjow and Grimmjow's rested beside his hip now that the obi was not there to help keep it in place._

_Grimmjow after a the cogs in his brain started to word reached for his sword. Hand running over it and Grimmjow's fingers making a claw like motion as blue spiritual pressure ran over it. Grimmjow calling out his release form in a moan since Ichigo began to lightly have a finger stroke Grimmjow. Pulling back only after Grimmjow's spoke. Ichigo soon grabbed his sword as well. Calling out his release form in a breathy, dark seductive voice. The black on gold eyes revealing themselves once more and glancing down upon Grimmjow._

_His hollow form now showing. White skin and black markings around his hollow hole, black lines running down. One one each side of his head,spiked horns on his head, red feather like substances on his wrist. Hands and feet looking more claw like. Fang like incisors rather than dull blunt human incisors. A low hollow like breath came out. Ichigo now having the same voice as Kenji. _

_They were now basically naked. Ichigo was still wearing his clothing. It was like a toga in a sense. Half of his chest was revealed and one leg was missing and barely covered that one half. Bandages wrapped around his torso. Looking like the monster he had become when he had hollowified to defeat Ulquiorra._

_"I'm going to prepare you now," informed Ichigo in his new voice._

_Pulling his fingers up to Grimmjow's mouth he smirked as the man greedily took the fingers in and began to lick them. Coating them well. Ichigo wasn't one for spit but it was needed since they had no lube. Not yet that is. _

_Once his fingers were considered fully coated he moved to Grimmjow's entrance. Hoping that the man's hierro was strong enough so that when Ichigo's claws moved inside that they would not cut him. The more hollow and sadistic side of him however wanted to see Grimmjow bleed. The scent and taste helping build the overwhelming hormones that were raging through his body. Unwillingly his body moved forward without Ichigo thinking of doing so. Teeth grazing Grimmjow's neck and biting hard enough to draw small droplets of blood. Ichigo moaning and a second claw penetrating Grimmjow a tad harsher causing the man to yelp and growl. The man grunted how it hurt and Ichigo apologized even though he didn't really mean it. Moving his fingers in and out looking for that one post. Curling a claw and hearing a gasp from Grimmjow, a moan and a request to do it again. Ichigo complied, enjoying the more vocal noise coming out. Much louder than before. _

_Adding a third finger, Ichigo resumed sucking and biting Grimmjow's neck. Liking the feeling of the man's taunt flesh between his teeth. Showing ownership that he would soon be mounting such a magnificent creature._

_After watching Grimmjow with lusty eyes as he moved back against Ichigo's claws to have Ichigo his hips prostate Ichigo removed them. _

_Taking off his pants, Ichigo scooted up Grimmjow's chest. The man unable to move since Ichigo was more stable than Grimmjow as Ichigo sat on top. Ichigo's erect member in front of Grimmjow. Ichigo commanded him to suck. Watching eyes widen in surprise only to have Ichigo grin. Taking the back of Grimmjow's head and guiding him forward. Hot breath going along the tip. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow's tongue touched it and took him into Grimmjow's hot, moist mouth. Taking half of him already. The hard sucking on his member increasing. Ichigo found his toes curling from pleasure and his hips buck forward as he moved Grimmjow's face down. Having the bluenet gag and Ichigo allowing him to pull back for breath only to have him take Ichigo in once again. The tongue swirling around and coating Ichigo's member just right. He knew if he allowed Grimmjow to continue such an action Ichigo would eventually orgasm thus allowing Grimmjow to take control. A king couldn't be mounted by one of his horses. A king was the one to dominate and dominate he shall._

_ Pushing Grimmjow's face away Ichigo once again positioned himself between Grimmjow's legs. Flipping Grimmjow over on top his stomach with ease and grabbing him by the hips. Thumb and ring finger opening his cheeks. Mouth solvating at winking, stretched hole that begged to be penetrated. Removing one hand off of Grimmjow's hip to guide his erect length to the hole. The man underneath him tensing as the blunt tip slowly entered. Grimmjow hissing at the feeling of being stretched for the first time since Aizen had been ruler and decided raping Grimmjow was a fitting punishment. _

_Ichigo did not thrust in right away. Going in little by little and pulling out only to pull back in. Once he was half way in he was satisfied how Grimmjow's body reacted. Sucking the tip in and velvet walls hugging his penis snugly. A moan came from him the first time and now Ichigo found himself fully seated within one of his mates. Pulling back Ichigo almost left Grimmjow's entrance but then snapped his hips forward. Grimmjow tensing and body arching. The man whimpering from such an action but that didn't stop Ichigo. He began his pace. Starting out slow and steadily increasing only to know go at an exponential rate. Thrusts becoming erratic and filled with power. Ichigo's spiritual pressure thrumming around the room. Gliding all over Grimmjow and embracing him with warmth. Giving a very powerful thrust Ichigo managed to hit Grimmjow's prostate. The man shouting out a curse and mumbling Ichigo's name,saying how good it was and each thing being sad was encouragement to Ichigo. Music to his ears as the human saying went._

_Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of Grimmjow's dense and dark hollow spiritual pressure running along his own body. The two entwining, both knowing they were instigating a mating ritual. Something Ichigo, Kenji and Rukia all had done. Now Grimmjow would be his forever, no one would take him away._

_Feeling he was getting to his peak Ichigo began to move harder. The headboard banging against the wall becoming more loud. Ichigo glad that the walls had been thick and strong enough to not break. He knew he was close. Loving the mewls coming from Grimmjow and feeling the buff espada's muscles rippling against Ichigo's chest. A hand snaked around to Grimmjow's front. Tugging and stroking the length. Grimmjow screaming 'Fuck!' and repeating Ichigo's name in garbled sentences. The pleasure to much to form anything coherent at the moment. Ichigo not minding. His fingers now becoming slippery with the pre cum escaping and sliding on to his fingers coating Grimmjow's length. It didn't take long for the espada to come undone. A moan that escaped from his mouth and Ichigo feeling the vibrations since he had began to suck on Grimmjow's neck once more. Cheek rubbing against the bone fragment. One of Grimmjow's teeth harshly biting into Ichigo's arm since the man tilted his head, causing blood to leave and dribble down, staining the mattress sheets with crimson droplets. In retaliation Ichigo bit back. Twice as hard. Knowing it was needed for the mating ritual._

_Ichigo could feel himself closer to completion now. The tight coil threatening to spring free. Ichigo finally releasing his seed into Grimmjow's core. The noises coming from the back of Grimmjow's throat were more quiet and tired as Ichigo ruthlessly rode out the rest of his orgasm. Grunting and moaning. When he had finally finished he landed on top of Grimmjow tiredly. The man rolling over with barely any energy. Ichigo smiling from his high. Arms wrapped around his new mate. Blue markings were inscribed along his left arm from Grimmjow's signature spiritual pressure. It was a beautiful shade. On his right was the color of a faded blue from Rukia's spiritual pressure. Kenji got the best though. Ichigo allowing Kenji to bite on Ichigo's neck. There there was black inscriptions all around Ichigo's neck, the black having a red outline. Each makring unique and outstanding._

_"You're mine now," Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow._

**Briar: I know mainly sex. There is still 2 more chapters full o' sex. I hope this satisfied those who were waiting for some smex. I know Kenji wasn't the first but he and Ichi did fool around in first chapter. No flaming if you don't like GrimmIchi, just saying but who'd do tha'.**_  
_

**Kenji: Well at least I'm safe for another day. So I will do her fairwell. Until next time.**


	6. A king's main mate

**Briar: So this is another flashback. Of Kenji and Ichigo's mating. I don't plan on writing Ichigo's and Rukia's mainly cuz It's been forever since I've written femalexmale sex. So enjoy my lovelies.**

**Ichigo: Finally I top!**

**Briar: Only in this fict :P**

**Ichigo: Unfair.**

**Briar: You make a good uke, and in some ficts a fucking hot seme but I like you as uke more.**

_Dinner had been finished and Rukia went back to soul society to visit Byuakuya for the night. Grimmjow, Ichigo's left hand man was already in bed. Ichigo and Kenji alone in their own. A deviant thought popped through his head. Smirking evilly, Ichigo moved forward and pouncing on the already half naked Kenji. Of course, Kenji had struggled but Ichigo used his new hollow teeth and bit the junction his neck and shoulder. Kenji stilled and Ichigo moaned at the shuddering body beneath him. Unlatching himself from Kenji's neck, Ichigo began to kiss his mate. Instantly having Kenji's mouth open. Mapping out the hot moist cavern, Ichigo held Kenji's chin with his forefinger and thumb. Allowing Kennji to move on his back, Ichigo straddled his waist. Both men enjoying Ichigo's forwardness and prowess in the bedroom._

_Ichigo removed his lips from Kenji's. Kissing his jawline and moving towards his neck. Sucking and nipping at the column. Making sure a nice red hickey appeared. Thus, showing everyone Kenji was taken and not a free piece of ass. This was Ichigo's now and anyone who dared defy the king of Hueco Mundo would perish beneath his fingers. Their power was low at the moment but it was rising by each heated touch. Ichigo enjoyed watching Kenji shiver and moan as Ichigo tweaked his nipped harshly. Allowing the pale nub to harden. Taking his obi off of his hakama, Ichigo tied up Kenji's wrists. Licking his lips, he smirked at the golden lust filled eyes mixed with confusion staring at him. Chuckling darkly, Ichigo enjoyed the squirming body beneath him. Nipping once more at the hickey he created. Ichigo began to feel the warmth increase within his body. Grounding his hips into Kenji's and enjoying the feeling of Kenji bucking his hips to meet Ichigo's with just as much power. There was a difference between hollow and human fucking. It was much more bloodier. Being a hollow now didn't really shock Ichigo. Instead it made his half erect harden at the scent of Kenji's blood that Ichigo had drawn after nipping his neck too hard. Lapping it up with ease, Ichigo sat on Kenjis chest. His erection now in front of Kenji. Kenji knew what Ichigo wanted and before Ichigo could voice his demand, Kenji took him in half way. Ichigo gasped. Knowing Kenji lacked a gag reflex. Fingers curled into white ashen hair. A hum of approval coming from his lips as he gripped white locks tighter. Forcing Kenji farther down his penis and enjoying the light scrapping of teeth against his dick. Again, another difference between humans and hollows was they _loved_ it rough. Bucking his hips he enjoyed as Kenji deep throated him. His cock being engulfed in tight, moist heat. He was now regretting tying up Kenji. Wishing he was able to watch as Kenji prepared himself. Oh well, next time for sure._

_Pulling Kenji off of him, Ichigo decided he enjoyed the lusty filled gaze, light blush across Kenji's nose and little blobs of pre cum on his face. It made Kenji all the more delectable. Being more hollow he was able to smell Kenji's hollow scent. A natural one at that. Raspberries. Raspberries with vanilla mixed with blackberries. It was funny since Ichigo was told to smell like chocolate and cinnamon and he had the fruity name but Kenji got the fruity scent. Not that it bothered Ichigo since it made Kenji all the more alluring. He loved raspberries. Lifting him up by the face Ichigo kissed him once more. Forcing his tongue through and getting entrance with ease. _

_Coming back for breath, Ichigo went to the bedside draw. Grabbing some lubrication. Special lubrication. Ichigo would have used a cooling sensation but knew that one that had properties to have your body temperature increase would be all the more hotter. Kenji was a little colder than most humans so he figured the cooling sensation lube wouldn't be as magnificent and worth while. Again, like seeing Kenji prepare himself, the cooling lube could be used for another time. Slicking his fingers, Ichigo could feel the heating properties already tingling on his fingers. Holding out his finger, he made a motion indicating he wanted Kenji to come forward. It took some time since Kenji did not have the use of his hands but Ichigo knew they had all night. When Kenji was in reach, Ichigo grabbed his hair and placed Kenji in his lap and having Kenji take in his erection. Ichigo then moved his fingers to Kenji's entrance. Using his thumb and forefinger to spread his cheeks. Finger circling around the hole before plunging in. Kenji was a virgin and Ichigo knew it. The tensing of Kenji's body was proof of such. Whispering assurance to Kenji, Ichigo moved in and out slowly. Knowing that the feeling was uncomfortable since Ichigo had been in Kenji's position once before. Pushing farther, Ichigo tried to find that one gland that would make everything better. He had barely brushed over it and he knew it when Ichigo felt the moaning vibration come from Kenji._

_"D-Do tha' again K-King," Kenji begged breathlessly._

_Ichigo smirked. Now knowing where his mate's precious sweet spot was. Ichigo teased him once more. Only brushing until Kenji growled an order. Ichigo did as said and hit harder than before causing Kenji to yowl in pleasure. Becoming a pile of goo and a moaning wanton mess. No longer being sucked off, Ichigo didn't mind. Removing his fingers, Ichigo had Kenji on his back. Stopping with the ministrations and decided more to tease his lover. The room was thrumming with powerful reistu. That was a good sign. Kissing a trail of hot wet kissed down Kenji's chest, Ichigo made it to kenji's cock. No, he wasn't given Kenji a blow job. Kenji's twitching hole was there winking at him and Ichigo moved forward. Tongue darting around the circumference. A gasp of surprise escaped Kenji since it was something he never expected. Ichigo felt like he was soaring. Tongue finally delving. Kenji wiggled his hips and Ichigo enjoyed seeing his impatient It was refreshing. Thrusting in and out, Ichigo looked up at the breathless Shiro. Sweat rolling down his body. Removing his tongue, Ichigo positioned himself properly between Kenji's legs. Taking Kenji's hips in his hands and scooting him closer. His dick pressing against Kenji's ass. Ichigo didn't want to plunge in right away but the need to mate was to much. He could apologize tomorrow. _

_Thrusting in until he was buried to the hilt. Ichigo looked at Kenji. His teeth were gritted in pain. He knew Kenji needed time to adjust but his body had different plans. Moving out slowly at first and coming back in with a strong force, Ichigo enjoyed the screams of pleasure coming from Kenji. How it didn't take long for his white hard twin to start to thrust back, meeting each and every thrust with as much force as Ichigo had given. Their reitsu was at maximum strength. If the walls weren't reinforced to make sure powerful reitsu didn't kill others, everyone in Hueco Mundo would most likely be crushed and dead from it. Ichigo knew both he and Kenji were at their peak. Their release was so close. Leaning forward and allowing some room for Kenji to bit his neck the two pierced each other's necks. Reitsu rushing in and filling their bodies. Humming around and both releasing at the same time. They were sated now. The reitsu that was infused into each other was now creating markings over each other. Intricate designs that were small with swirls and curves created. Something even the most talented artist could not recreate. Nuzzling his main mate's neck Ichigo whispered a soft "I love you" to Kenji. Ichigo could barely make out the returned saying before he fell asleep._

_****_**Briar: Hope you enjoyed. Merry x-mas, Kwanza and all those other religions and such.**


End file.
